Main Series
This is the Main Series of Dragon Quest Adventures Prequel Films: * The Beginning Adventure * The Beginning Adventure II: The New Threat * The Beginning Adventure III: A New Force Awakens Episodes Season 1 #The Rise of The JKSH Part 1 #The Rise of The JKSH Part 2 #Return of an Old Enemy #Curse of the Ford Mustang #I'm your Biggest Admirer! #TIE Flying Joyride #Detective Cyril McFlip and The Missing Coaches #Sunlight the Nature Foal #Rise of the Revenger! #The Zebra Foal #Sandy vs. Blackie #The Ghost of Godred #Old Masters and Return of an Old Threat #Twin Swap #Zephie, Annie, & Clarabel #The Kipper Caper #Blackie's Big Secret #Bon'Jer Mizor #The Flying Machine #Sunrise's Path of a Jedi #Hypno-go-Lucky #Adventure in Gnarly Woods #Savage Sugar Sprinkles! #Going Exploring #Sunrise the White Horse #Call for Hope #A New Resolve #Operation: Rescue Sunset! #Return of the Xenomorphs Part 1: Rise of the Flood #Return of the Xenomorphs Part 2: Terror of Fear Season 2 #The Unicorn of Misfit Land Part 1 #The Unicorn of Misfit Land Part 2 #Sunlight makes a movie #Derek Returns #Bubble Troubles #Conflict in Northern Frontier #Crime foals on the Lam! #The Griffon Platoon #Misery with a Psycho #Trucks chasing #Pepper and the Lying River Dolphin #The Kindly Centaurette #Adventure on Birdwell Island #Trams, Bikes, and Commuter Trains #Out with the Kitty, in with the Katty #The Big Winter Rescue #Dragon Poachers! #Kitty's Day Off #Giant Mantis attack! #Selena Returns #Junior Guards #Something Glowing in the Night #A Chill in the Winter #Peterson's Wonderful Life #Gone Crawdaunting! #The Rogue Predator #Joe Joey's Tooth #The 2 Mutants #Mystery of Nick Jr City Part 1 #Mystery of Nick Jr City Part 2 Season 3 #Sunrise's Pizza Delivery #Back to the Past! Part 1: #Back to the Past! Part 2: #The Brother's Revenge #Henry Paints the Railway #Video Premonition #A Mysterious Stranger with Us #Water, Water, All Around #Caution: Wet Painting #Mako's Great Parent Journey Part 1 #Mako's Great Parent Journey Part 2 #Mako's Great Parent Journey Part 3 #Lady, Donald, & Douglas #Stepney, Latios, & Latias' Great Race #The Riches' Revival #Muck's Ice Skid #Imitation Kitty Katswell #Gumdrop's Nerves of Steal #Bachelor Party Escapade #Battle in the Amazon #The R-Squad's Mission #Lost in the Void #Missing in Action #The Point of No Return #Alberto's Ghost #Clay Fun! #The Campout Episode #Attack of the Sith Diesel Part 1: Assassinations in Canterlot #Attack of the Sith Diesel Part 2: The Secret Droid Factory #Attack of the Sith Diesel Part 3: Rise of the New Clone Army! Season 4 #The Terminator Battle Droid Part 1: Rise of Sargeant Savage #The Terminator Battle Droid Part 2: The Force vs. Robot Strength #Claw and Order #Return of the Big Bad Chicken #Creatures in the Attic #The Dragon Training Mandalorian #Difficult Student #Derek and the Ghost of Old Dean Morris #The Holocrons of the Vision #Figure in The Tunnel #Driver Truman's Ghost #The Lost House #The New Nightmare #Master vs. Apprentice #Vengeance and Rage! # #Zoe and the Miao Family Part 1 #Zoe and the Miao Family Part 2 #Sunlight's Trip to the Dentist #Spencer Gets Scared #Journey through the Spirit World #Cool Hand Hiccup #Adventure for the Chief Part 1 #Adventure for the Chief Part 2 #Adventure for the Chief Part 3 # # #Chicken vs. Pokémon #The New Generations Part 1 #The New Generations Part 2 Season 5 #The Base of Nightmare Rarity Part 1: #The Base of Nightmare Rarity Part 2: #The Base of Nightmare Rarity Part 3: #The Brother's Turn #Crane Master #Sunil's Hiccups #The Hunt for the Wishing Pokémon #The Lair of Sargeant Savage #Battle Starfighter ahoy! #Shadow of the Megadonor #Destruction of the Megadonor #Lost in Cereal Mascot Land #Stop that Runaway Chicken! #Winds of Change #The Lawless Duo #Flight of The Dragon Jedi Fighters #Blackie's Ghost Adventure #Haunted Sir Handel #Guess Who Am I? #The Beast #Bridge of doom and death #Mary's Ghost #A Day Out with Jar Jar #The Wedding of Peterson and Skyla Part 1 #The Wedding of Peterson and Skyla Part 2 #The Birthday Party Scheme #Alfred's Ghost #How the Appliances Meet Breon Part 1 #How the Appliances Meet Breon Part 2 #How the Appliances Meet Breon Part 3 Season 6 #Breon's Grand Search for Ace Uno Part 1 #Breon's Grand Search for Ace Uno Part 2 #Breon's Grand Search for Ace Uno Part 3 #Duke Retiring #Crystal Cave Party #Flurry Heart & the Dusclops #Twas the Night Before the Ghost-type Pokémon #The Past Banker #The Trials of Hair Trigger # # # #Edward's Aging Trouble Part 1 #Edward's Aging Trouble Part 2 # # # # # # # #The Iron Giant Part 1 #The Iron Giant Part 2 #The Iron Giant Part 3 #Alberto's Ghost #The Mysterious Island Part 1: The Missing Children Reports #The Mysterious Island Part 2: #The Mysterious Island Part 3: #2 Brothers Part 1 #2 Brothers Part 2 Season 7 #Mission in the Armory Part 1 #Mission in the Armory Part 2 #Mission in the Armory Part 3 # # # # # # #Carnage of Brandy Harrington # # # # # # # # # #Sunrise's Favorite Tree #Sunrise, Sunlight, and the Baby Pink Rabbit # # # # # # #Lightsaber Quest Part 1 #Lightsaber Quest Part 2 #Lightsaber Quest Part 3 Season 8 #Flip the Switch #The Great Race Part 1: #The Great Race Part 2: #The Great Race Part 3: #The Great Race Part 4: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # The Last Stand Part 1: The Big Plot # The Last Stand Part 2: # The Last Stand Part 3: # The Last Stand Part 4: Order ODWD-99 # The Last Stand Part 5: The Big Duel # The Last Stand Part 6: Final Battle Specials * The Christmas Escapade (Christmas special) * The Skarloey Engines take The Road to The North (Christmas special) * Sunrise's Halloween Movie (Halloween Special) * Silent Night in Elevenwood (Season 3 Christmas movie) * Foals in Toyland (Christmas Special) * The Crystal Crusaders Meet Peter Cotton Tail (Easter Special) * The Curse of The Beldam (Halloween Special) * The Penguin Who Could Fly * The Rise of Deoxys (takes place after The Wedding of Peterson and Skyla Part 2) *Rachel, Jenny, and the Horror at the H.G. Mine Movies *RoboBunny Cop (Takes Places at the end of Season 1) *A Day Out with Hiatt Grey's Engines (Takes place after season 1) *Cufferton: The Lost Hiatt Grey Engine (Middle season 2 movie) * A New Hope for The Eeveelutions (takes place after Battle in the Amazon) * Darth Manacore Strikes Back (season 4 end movie) * The Riders and the Guardian of the Universe * Trainbots: Legend of The Dragon Bots * Trainbots II: The Deceptitrains Strike Back * Trainbots III: Battle for Freedom * Curse of the Toy Racoon * Back to the Jungle! (Beginning Season 2 movie) *Age of Alter * Race For Your Lives, McQueen and Cruz! * The Riders into Darkness (Season 3 movie) * The Sunlight Movie (takes place during Season 4) * Bellwether Strikes Back (season 5 Movie) * Peterson vs. Bendorson (Season 5 Movie) * Rey and Sunset's Stand (ending Season 5 Movie) * Dirty Wilde (Beginning Season 6 Movie) * Save the Logging Railway! (Middle Season 6 film) * The Sith Mummy * The Sith Mummy II: Rise of the Sith Scorpion Equine * The Sith Mummy III: The Dragon Sith Master * Centaurette vs. Monkey Horse (End season 2 Movie) * Wrath of The Storm King (Beginning season 3 Movie) *Spider-Bunny (Takes place during season 3) *Spider-Bunny 2 (Takes place during season 3) *Spider-Bunny 3 (Takes place during season 3) * The Missing Dolphin Mystery *Breon and the Force Sensitive Teenager (Takes place within "Mission in the Armory Parts 1-3") *The Terror of Slender Man *Cyberspace Adventure *Adventure on the Range *A Whale and A Unicorn Orcapony Spin-off series: *The Story of Selena Category:Main Pages Category:Episodes Category:Prequels Category:Movies Category:Specials